


Stranger to the Rain

by jademac2442



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rain, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademac2442/pseuds/jademac2442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's thoughts on the roof of St. Barts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger to the Rain

Sherlock was not a stranger to the rain.

It suited him. It was cold, and most people disliked it, which was precisely the reason that Sherlock liked it. He was at home among the thunder and the lightning. The sound and the fury fascinated him. Suited him. Reflected him.

No one noticed you in the rain. They walked on by, so eager to avoid getting wet that they noticed nothing.

Not that they noticed much anyway.

Sherlock was used to being disdained and hated. He had been all his life. Why should his death be any different?

Sherlock wondered, not for the first time, why it wasn’t raining. Rain would make it more appropriate, he thought. It would match his mood.

 _John_.

John was his only true concern. The one person who had shown him the sunlight. Made him appreciate the stars. And while it was true that Sherlock would never commit the solar system to his hard drive, neither would he ever delete the memory of John’s wonder.

But this...this would hurt John. He didn’t want to hurt John.

Sherlock didn’t want John to cry. So he lied and Lied and lied.

Maybe, if he lied enough, John wouldn’t cry. And if he lied enough, John wouldn’t hurt.

John had given him the only light his life had ever had. He hoped that John would find someone, another someone--to make him happy. Someone to love. Someone to light John’s way, as John had lighted his. Sherlock didn’t want John to be alone. He wanted John to live, to continue to shine as he always had for Sherlock.

It wasn’t like he would be missed. No one would be lighting any candles at his funeral. It was be better this way.

But Sherlock had known for a long time that his life was not one to be lived in the light. He was bound to death and danger, to the wounded and the slain. To darkness. To rain and fog. No, he had long ago fallen from grace.

It was better that no one cry. There would be no pain. Not for anyone else. Not for John.

That was good.

And then, lightly, it began to rain. He almost didn't notice it, as it mixed with the tears on his face. Soon, soon, he would be falling with it.

It was _time_.

Sherlock dropped the phone and stepped off the ledge.

It was only rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece vaguely inspired by the song "Stranger to the Rain", from Children of Eden, music and lyrics by Steven Schwartz. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfT7PBlDyec


End file.
